User blog:Valstork/custom champion:Varok Saurfang, The High Overlord
|ad_base = 60 |ad_lvl = 2.8 |as_base = 0.650 |as_lvl = 2.5 |arm_base = 22 |arm_lvl = 3.2 |mr_base = 32 |mr_lvl = 1.2 |ms = 350 }} Varok Saurfang, the High Overlord is a custom champion in League of Legends based on Varok Saurfang from World of Warcraft. Saurfang's abilities cost rage to cast instead of mana. He uses rage as his secondary resource. Saurfang starts with 0 rage and it is capped at 100. Saurfang gains 5 rage with each auto-attack and he gains 5 rage for each instance of damage taken from enemy champions, rage depletes at a rate of 10 per 5 seconds if Saurfang has not taken or dealt damage in the last 10 seconds. Abilities Saurfang generates 25% bonus Rage for each enemy champion around him beyond the first in a 1000 radius. the bonus is capped at 100%. Saurfang generates 50% bonus rage when below 40% health. Saurfang gains % bonus movement speed when moving towards a visible enemy champion within 1500 range. }} % |cooldown= |cost= 20 |costtype= Rage }} Saurfang slams down his axe at a 200 radius area after a brief cast time, dealing physical damage and slowing all targets hit. The slow decays over the duration. If Devastating Slam hits an enemy with an armor reduction debuff, the slow is empowered and the slow does not decay. |leveling = % % |cooldown=10 |cost=30 |costtype=Rage |range=400 }} Saurfang charges forward in a line, Dealing physical damage and stunning the first enemy Saurfang hits. Saurfang generates 40 rage and the current cooldown of charge is reduced by 4 seconds if charge hits an enemy. |leveling = seconds |cooldown=14 |cost=60 |costtype=Rage |range=700 }} Saurfang cleaves in an arc, dealing physical damage to all targets hit and applying on hit effects. For each enemy champion cleave hits, the current cooldown of Cleave is reduced by 1 second. Every time cleave is executed successfully, Saurfang gains a stack of increasing strength. If cleave is cast with two stacks of increasing strength, the stacks are consumed and cleave knocks all targets back by 500 units. |leveling = |cooldown=15 |cost=15 |costtype=Rage |range=300 }} Recommended Items Quotes ;Upon Selection *For the honor and glory of the Horde! ;Movement *To battle! *For the Horde i go. *The Horde shall rise again. *As you command. *The enemy shall taste my wrath! *The horde stands by you. *We Orcs are no pushovers. ;Attacking *FOR THE HORDE! *LOK'TAR OGAR! *DIE! *Is that the best you can do? *In Thrall's honor! *ANNIHILATE THEM! *Alliance scum! ;Upon using Charge *Rahhhhhhhhhh! *Grahhhhhhhhh! *FOR THE HORDE! ;Taunt *COWARD!come face me in glorius combat if you dare! ;Joke *It's not easy being green. *Stop poking me! ;Upon killing a champion *Gold for the Horde. *They are no match for me. Old Abilities for every seconds Saurfang stays in combat he gains attack damage and attack speed.this stacks up to 5 times. Saurfang is considered to be in combat if he has dealt or received damage in the last 6 seconds. }} Deals 20% of the damage dealt by blood thirst over 5 seconds. }} Saurfang activates the blood runes on his axe and strikes a targeted enemy,dealing physical damage to the target and applying deep wounds to the target.he heals for a percentage of the damage dealt and gains a stack of battle fury. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |range=200 }} }} After a 0.6 second wind-up time,Saurfang slams a area with his axe,dealing physical damage to the enemies in the area and slowing them for 2 seconds.The slow decays over 2 seconds.if a enemy hit by this ability has Deep Wounds,it instead stuns for 1 second and Saurfang gains 1 stack of Battle Fury. |leveling = |cooldown=10 |cost= | |costtype=mana |range=250 }} Saurfang charges to a target enemy champion,dealing magic damage and rooting it for a short moment.any enemy units in his path will take the same amount of damage and be pushed aside.if the target has deep wounds it takes an 50% additional damage. Saurfang also gains 1 stack of Battle Fury. |leveling = |cooldown= |cost=70 |costtype=mana |range=650 }} Saurfang charges his axe with energy,causing his next 3 auto-attacks to deal increased damage and cause his attacks to fire out shockwaves, making his attacks deal area-of-effect damage.the first strike deals minor damage and has a huge area of effect,the second strike has average damage and a average area of effect,the third strike has major damage and has a small area of effect.(first strike:500 radius)(second strike:350 radius)(third strike 200 radius). |leveling = |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana }} Change Log Credits * Battle Fury, Deep Wounds, Blood Thirst, Charge, Varok Saurfang icons by Blizzard Entertainment. * Axe slam icon. * Tri-cleave icon. References * Varok Saurfang Category:Custom champions